Blind Love!
by Mrs. Lilly. Lupin
Summary: Bella lives with her parents and sister, but when someone shows up from her past, is he what she needs to stableize? My first non-cannon story. Jasper x Bella
1. Getting To Know EveryOne!

Blind Love -

Jasper x Bella

Summary -

Bella lives with her parents and sister has all of her best friends she needs, but get into a lot of trouble at school involving Lauren Mallory, what happens when her best friend's twin shows up from Bella 's past? Will it be just friendship or romance blossom? Is he what she needs to stabilize? My first non-cannon pairing! Bella x Jasper.

Chapter 1 -

Bella POV -

Finally, the bell for our last and final lesson of my junior year had finished. It was officially the summer holidays in the little village just outside Austin, Texas. I lived with my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle, and my twin sister Alice; she was also my best friend! My mother, a very successful architecture, designed the house we lived in, herself. It was a huge, glossy wooden, three-story mansion; it had one side made of sheer glass looking into the forest. This was the side of my bedroom on the third floor. Alice's room was below mine, on the second floor, but at the very end of the corridor and opposite side of the glass. Whilst my parents' room was situated in the middle of the hall way and on the same side as Alice's. Although my mother was a very successful architecture, my father was a well-known doctor in Austin. He worked at the hospital just on the border of the city, but close enough to home.

Our house was situated on the middle of a hill in the village; it had a winding road followed by other marvellous mansions, leading out to the lake. It was very beautiful. Alice and my best friends all live down the winding roads. We had our cousin Emmett, who lived at the very bottom with his parents, he didn't have any sibling, but treated Alice and myself as his 'baby' sisters. He would do anything for either of us and vice versa. Down the winding road, a bit, you have Edward Masen, Alice's boyfriend, and next door, you could say, you had his cousin, Rosalie Hale Whitlock. Rosalie just lives with her father and stepmother, her parents both split up when we were all seven years old. Her brother, I don't really remember him, had to go and live with their mum. However, he is apparently coming back to live with his father. Oh, did I mention that Rose is going out with Emmett?

People don't really get how our group binds together, and to be honest none of us has the faintest idea. We're completely different; take the guys for instance, Emmett is very muscular, had brown curly short hair, brown, chocolaty eyes, is more athletic, rather play football than do anything else; Edward is lean and tall, but has muscles, just not as much as Emmett, he has green eyes (that Alice compares to as emeralds), bronze messy hair, is athletic, but enjoys reading and playing the piano. Then you have Rose and Alice; they're both extremely beautiful, but utterly different, Alice is small and petit, Rose is tall and has body models would die for, Alice has short black hair, which she loves to spike up, whilst Rose had blonde hair that falls down her back in curls. Although there is three _big _similarities in them both, they love to shop, they are both cheerleaders, they have both found love!

Ultimately, there's me. As much as everyone tells me different, I'm plain jane, boring, original. My hair is mahogany brown, it lays limp on my back in waves and is down to the line where my bra strap is, my eyes are even more duller: brown, I'm a short five four" (even though Alice is shorter than me) and my body is not to die for. The girls make me cheerlead with them, in a result I am now the cheer captain, I'm good at it, but I'd rather spend my time reading a book or writing. Additionally, I hate shopping! Evidently, Alice and myself are twins, but you wouldn't think we were.

Unsurprisingly, like every summer, we have a sleepover, all five off us. This year it's at my house. Rosalie is coming round straight after school, and then the boys are meeting us down by the beach, at six o'clock, giving us enough time to get ready. Everyone rushed out of the school building and into the parking lot, as we were walking out, in our school uniform which in alright I suppose - it was - for the boys - black trousers, black shoes, white shirt that had to be tucked in, a black tie with the school stripe on - a nice blue that was a bit brighter than baby blue, - and a black school jumper that had a little blue crest on, on the left hand breast. For the girls, black shoes, black skirt had to be knee length (I would love for someone to find a girl in this school that didn't have their skirt to a centimetre below mid-thigh or below that, a white blouse, black school cardigan with the same crest as the boys.

Rosalie, Alice and myself, kind of had a problem sticking to the uniform code, we had the right uniform just never the right style to it - our skirts were a little bit below mid-thigh, we had two buttons undone on our blouses, the black cardigan always never done up the 'right' way, and well as for the shoes, they were _never _flats - they were three inch, black heels with a thick strap going across them and a button type thing on the side of the strap on the outer foot. I might hate shopping doesn't mean I won't look fashionable though.

"Oh my god, finally. I cannot wait to get home! Get out of these dreadful clothes that we made look so brilliant" Alice said happily.

"I know what you mean…" I was about to finish my sentence to Alice and Rose, but it was a lost cause seeing as the boys had just come up to us and were saying their 'hello's' if that's what you call it.

I left them and went to get in to my sixteenth birthday present from Mum and Dad, my baby; it was a midnight blue Porche Turbo 911. I had persuaded Alice this morning to let me take it today, as we had to take her version of my car, but in yellow for the whole of the week just gone. She finally caved, venting off her anger to Edward.

"Anyways…" I shouted at them, which seemed to catch their attention, "are we going home or just standing like dorks?" I rhetorically asked, in which Emmett seemed to think he should reply, "Awe, we were going to stand here until everyone shows up outside the building, BabyBells, just so you could see your fan club!" in a sweet, innocent, matter-of-factly tone.

So I just gave him the answer that I knew I should, "Fuck you!" that shut him up, also causing the others to chuckle.

"Oh, come on Bella. There must be one guy that you like?" Rose was asking me, as if it was a common known fact.

"No, Rosie, there isn't. Honest, I swear on your's and Alice's lives, I have no interest in any of the guys here!" to emphasize my point, I made a cross sign over where my heart is. "Can we just drop the subject?"

"I'm glad there's no one you are interested in…" Edward stated, earning him to get slapped by Alice and Rose, "Owe, because, if you let me finish, one - me and Em don't have to pummel any guys that hurt you - two - none of them are good enough for our baby sister!" he finished off with a nod of the head, with Em just nodding along as well.

"That's more like it. That was very sweet of you Edward." Alice said into Edward's ear and briefly kissing him on the lips.

"Okay, we best be going now. Meet us at six down by the beach." Rosie said, whilst quickly giving Emmett a goodbye kiss and Alice Edward.

I just sighed and got into the driver's side on my Porche. As happy as I was for my best friends, it was kind of sickening for me to watch them every second of the day and then when we'd go out I'd feel as if I were the fifth wheel or something, even though they keep saying I'm not!

The girls eventually pried themselves away from the lads and got into the car. We got into easy conversation, as usual, along with me speeding down the city to get home. Fingers crossed we wouldn't run across Dad on his way home since he'd kill me for the speed I was going. What's the point in a fast car if you can't go fast?

Sooner or later, we arrived home to be greeted by my mother waiting on the doorstep for us. Alice and Rosalie saw just as quickly as I did.

"Some ones in trouble, some ones in trouble, some ones in trouble…" Alice sang repeatedly in a child like voice.

"What'd you do this time?" Rose asked in an indifferent voice as if it happens all the time, which it does, "Don't you dare say 'what do you mean this time?' because you know full well it always happens!" there goes my argument.

"I have no idea," with the slightest smirk on my face. Of course, I knew what I did, but I'm not going to admit and let Mum have a go at me.

We all got out of the car and walked up the stone path that leads up to the steps, where Esme was waiting. Alice skipped pass Rose and myself, giving our mother a quick kiss on the cheek and going inside. Silently laughing to herself as I was, once again, in trouble.

Once we reached Mum, Rose greeted her, "Hey Esme, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, dear and yourself?" she replied in her 'motherly' voice, I swear everyone else gets that voice bar me.

"I'm good. See you in a bit Bells." and with that she skipped through the door to go and find Alice.

My mother was still standing there on the doorstep, so I just walked past her and into the kitchen to get a drink. She followed me. Watching everything, after about five minutes she thought it was the right time to lecture me, "Bella, I don't see how you can do it. Unprovoked attack…"

"What?!" I screamed at her, this was news to me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, don't you dare shout at me!" she said in a very strong voice, telling me just how pissed she was with me. No change there then. "Why did you see fit to just walk up to Lauren Mallory and hit her in the face?" she asked in a more calmer tone, but I could tell she wasn't impressed.

"Who told you it was unprovoked?" I asked in the same tone as when I asked what she was talking about.

"I got a phone call today off your head master of the school saying, you had gotten into a fight with Miss Mallory, and then I got another off Mrs Mallory, saying that it was unprovoked! Why? I thought I brought you up better than that!" yep, she was pissed off alright, _pissed off _was a huge understatement.

"I'm going to get changed then I'll tell you what happened." I said as I made my way up the stairs and to my room.

Rose and Alice were already sitting on my bed, waiting for the story, "She thinks I attacked Mallory unprovoked!"

They both gasped, as they both knew she provoked me and then went to hit me first.

"Oh! What you going to do?" Rosalie asked in a guilty tone as I was sticking up for her.

"Give Mum a play by play, and then if she doesn't believe me, I'll just tell Dad. Oh and there's no need for you to feel guilty, Rosie, I love you. Therefore, there was a need to do that. She's a cold hearted bitch that can't stop talking because her mouths a bit to big, although she may have a big mouth she has nothing to back it up with!" I concluded. Whilst giving Rose a hug. "Right, I've got to get changed, what should I wear?"

We all walked into my wardrobe, "Why don't you get the boys to come round early and explain what's going on?" I asked them as they left my wardrobe to sit on my bed while I got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top, black cardigan with the sleeves scuffled up to just under my elbows and red high heels.

I walked out of my room after the girls saying how I looked, and went to face Mum. By now, Dad was already home, goody! When I reached down stairs, I saw them both sitting in the living room, side by side. Therefore, I sat down on the sofa on the opposite side of the coffee table and them.

They both looked extremely disappointed in me, "Bella," Dad started in a gentle tone, "we know you may not get on with Lauren" I scoffed at that, I absolutely detested that girl no doubt about it, "but you shouldn't go around hitting her if she does nothing." he finished in a final tone.

Although I wasn't done yet, "You think I hit her for no reason?" I screamed as I stood up, before they had chance to answer I injected another question, "You think I hit her for no reason? You believe her over me? Well that's nothing new really, is it?" I was fuming.

"Isabella! Just listen to your father." my mother said in her tone that was letting me now I was pushing the limit a bit further today.

"No way am I sitting here and letting you two accuse me of something I didn't do. Did I punch her? Yes, was it unprovoked? No, it was provoked. I was sticking up for Rose, Lauren was spreading things about when Rose…" I took a deep breathe as it was hard for Rose, Alice and myself to talk about it, "when Rose got raped. I just had a go at Lauren and then she started talking about things in the whole group, so yeah I did punch her, but she went for me first. You can believe who the fuck you want, but I'm going out and I'm _not_ apologising to her!" I yelled at them, as I was walking out of the living room, I went into the kitchen where obviously the girls knew I'd need to vent because they had put my purse, phone and car keys there.

I took them and walked out of the house!


	2. I'm Sorry!

Blind Love -

Jasper x Bella

Chapter 2-

Bella POV -

Racing down the stairs, down the stone path and flying in my car, I broke down. It wasn't just the fact that my parents had decided to believe some slapper in my class instead of me, although that was certainly part of it, but it was the fact that my best friend, Jasper - Rosalie's brother - would normally be there to comfort me or stick up for me. Even though I didn't remember him that well, I remember certain things about what we used to be like.

_It__'s just a nameless face now, that won't ever come back to you! _I thought to myself. If only things were as simple as when we were kids.

Once I had got into my car, the seat belt was on I may be in rage, but I am not going to be that reckless, and fled down the empty roads. I didn't bother putting on any music knowing that I would reach my destination in no time at all. In times like this, I only felt like going to one place, the one place where I felt he was still here, just like old times. I smiled to myself as foggy memories turned up, but no face that instantly made me frown.

In a few minutes, I was there - the cliff side. It was by the beach where the lake was, but the lake was a bit bigger and deeper than a lake while it wasn't big enough to be the sea or anything. There was a cliff situated on the North side of the beach, if you backed away from the cliff's edge you'd be faced with the forest, the usual. I often found my self at the cliff's edge, willing myself to get nearer every time, but _never _to the very edge. My friend, Emily, we were close just not as close as Rose, Ali, and myself, her boyfriend, Sam, and his mates would occasionally jump off the edge - recreational purposes only. Sometimes the younger lads would jump off the lower ledge coming out of the cliff. Although I could not, under any circumstances, find that ledge.

Pondering what it would feel like to jump off the cliff at this height was… exciting. The funny thing was I had always felt scared for the lads that jump off, but now it seemed it was making me have an adrenaline rush like I just wanted to run, jump, scream, hit the water, reach the surface and do it all over again. A bit like when you go on a rollercoaster for the first time just with out the butterflies in your stomach because you feel scared.

Reaching for my shoes, I took the off and threw them near the front of my car, they lay there just on their sides in the sand. After I took my shoes off, I proceeded to take my cardigan off and throw it near the shoes. It was all happening so fast, I couldn't think, just the pull that was dragging me near the edge. I couldn't take it anymore; it was now or never.

Considering my sister and friends would more than likely be here any minute now, as well as every one from the village. It definitely was now! I walked over to the very edge, making sure I wouldn't fall when propelling myself over the edge and concentrating on how far to not hit the ledge underneath. Calculating, I figured I would be fine. I wasn't a _strong_ swimmer per se, but I would be fine.

Throwing myself over the very edge, I screamed an ear-splitting scream not giving a care in the word anymore. Then that's when I hit it. The water. The waves gushing at me. Not letting me breathe. Sure I'd taken in my breathe just before I hit the water, but it wasn't enough in this. I was frantically trying to pull myself up and to not scream in case I was engulfed by the water.

Aching, I couldn't. My arms and legs stung from being cold. My head was spinning from not eating. When I don't eat, I faint. This was not a good sign. I forgot to eat anything when I got in, normally I'd have a piece of fruit, but I was preoccupied.

Then, I slipped. My consciousness was slipping. Everything was going black!

_I__'m sorry!_

Was the last thing I thought.

A/N - Hey, please review for this chapter. I know it's short but I didn't know whether to add in the next chapter or not. Obviously, I decided against it! The next one should be up soon! Review, lots of love & cuddles, Elizabeth x


	3. No, Not Her It Can't Be!

Blind Love -

Jasper x Bella

Chapter 3 -

Jasper POV -

I'd just moved back in with Dad, Cynthia (his wife) and Rosie. I had told them not to tell anyone. For two reasons really: one - I just wanted to be settled without any commotion - two - I wanted to surprise some one. I'm not sure when though, realizing probably the best situation would be if I made an appearance at the beach tonight when _everyone _we there. _Yeah that would be best! _I thought to myself.

I was glad to be back. I missed the village, my friends, my sister, my cousin, but mostly I missed her - my best friend - Bella! I hadn't seen anyone in ten years, let alone Bella. I had question racing through my head - what if she hated me when she saw me. What if she didn't remember me? After all, I didn't exactly keep in touch. _Nice going Jasper! _I scolded myself, god I have to stop talking to myself.

Deciding whether to stay in until half seven and meet everyone where Rosalie had said to or not, I chose not to. I didn't grab anything just my phone and made my way to the door.

"I'm going out Dad, see you later!" I shouted to him as he was in his study, looking over some big-ass case. He was a big lawyer in the city, just decided to live outside of it. Completely understand.

I made my way down to the beach that I had missed so much. Bella and I used to spend all summer down here with our parents. I can't believe I missed ten years with her because I had to go and live with my fucking mother.

Slowly, I was walking down the beach, when I was near the middle, I heard a deafening scream come from down by the cliff. I automatically looked over to find a girl jumping off the cliff. Waiting to see if she was going to resurface, I stood there completely still. I waited a minute and she hadn't resurfaced, I saw her trying to pull herself up, but it was no use. The waves were to strong.

Quickly I ran into the lake after tossing my phone into the sand, far enough away that the waves shouldn't be able to reach it. I swam as fast as I could. Finally, I reached her, I couldn't see her face just yet because her hair was in it and I was trying to get us both safely to the beach again.

Once I had gotten us back to the beach, I thought I recognised her. I thought she was Bella, but the Bella I knew wouldn't be that careless. I remembered that Rose was staying with Bella and Alice tonight and that their Dad was a doctor so I ran to my phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Rosalie finally answered, "What's up?"

"I need you to get Dr Cullen down to the middle of the beach. NOW!" I said in a panicked rush.

"Why? What's happened?" Rosalie was just as panicked now.

"Just do it, it's an emergency!" slamming down the phone. I hovered over the helpless girl. I decide to put one of my hands over the over and onto her chest to perform CPR. Fingers crossed it would work.

I done this repeatedly, in a pattern of four, she still wouldn't start breathing. Therefore, I carried on.

Bella POV -

I was being pulled under by the darkness. Every time I was nearly there, I couldn't reach the ledge instead all these faceless memories kept coming back.

_I__'__m sorry! _

Jasper POV -

Still no response. That's when I saw it. It was Bella. No mattered how I tried not to think it was, everything was there to tell me it was. What the hell was she thinking? Obviously, she wasn't.

Suddenly, she started coughing up water and then Dr Cullen had made an appearance. I quickly stood up to let him come and take over. He started doing what I done, over and over. This time Bella was coughing up more water.

"Esme! I need you to call an ambulance, although I think I have most of the water out. I don't know how much is still in her lungs and Bella seems pretty out of It." he told Mrs Cullen gently.

"Okay," with that she walked down the beach, on the phone.

No had noticed me and hopefully they wouldn't, not yet anyway.

The ambulance came and Bella was taken away on the stretcher. Dr and Mrs Cullen went with the ambulance.

"Come on you lot, I'll give you a ride!" I finally spoke for the first time tonight.

"Oh My God!" _slap! _"What do you think you're doing back here? Just wait until Bella wakes up, you'll be getting a worse slap than that!" Alice screamed at me.

"Well, I'll explain when we get to the hospital, but right now we need to get going!" I ordered and we made my way to my car, which Rosalie had conveniently borrowed.

A/N - Hey, please review. I would love to know what you all think… x


	4. We've Missed You!

Blind Love -

Jasper x Bella

Chapter 4 -

Jasper POV -

I slipped into Rosalie's car with Alice sitting in the passenger seat next to me and Edward in the back, Rose and Emmett had gone to go and get Bella's car for her. We all knew where it would be; considering she jumped, it would have to be from the cliff's edge. God, what was she doing there? Why'd she jump?

I didn't remember the way to the hospital, it had been years since I'd last come here. Alice was giving me the directions, talking a mile a minute just as Bella used to, but now it come in handy as I was going really fast. I would be surprised if we weren't in an accident before we got to the hospital.

Eventually, we reached the hospital. We practically ran to the front desk to ask were Bella was.

"Hi, Claire. Where's Bella?" Alice asked the receptionist, who I presumed as Claire, in a panicked and rushed tone.

Claire quickly told us where to find Bella. As soon as we were about to head in that direction, Rosalie and Emmett made an entrance coming at us just as quickly as we were coming into the hospital not 2 minutes ago.

We told them where she was and all but ran to that room. When we reached Bella's room, everything was quiet. Carlisle was sat on one of the waiting chairs with his arm draped around Esme, who sat there clinging on to Carlisle as if her life depended on it.

"What's happening?" I asked with out thinking and before anyone else could.

Esme and Carlisle looked startled for a minute, "Oh, Japer, honey! You came home! Bella will be so pleased!" she said whilst getting up and hugging me tightly. I always thought of Esme as a mother figure. Always there for me, not like my own mother.

"Yes, Mrs Cullen, I've come home!" I replied hugging her back.

"Now, you know its Esme. We always thought of you and Rosalie as our extra son and daughter just like we do Emmett and Edward!" dropping her arms from around me.

"We've missed you, son!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I've missed you all too. What's going on in there?" I asked again.

"They're trying to get rid of the water that was left in Bella's lungs from when you performed CPR on her. Which, I may add, you did extremely well, how you knew what to do?" he asked.

"Just from remember what you used to do to Bella when she would faint or something, or when we played with you. Just memories!" I whispered in a very distant tone, Carlisle just nodded his head knowing I was lost in memories.

We all sat down, when finally not long after, Bella's doctor came out. It was my uncle Edward, also Edward's dad - Edward Senior.

"Carlisle, Esme. She's going to be just fine. Back to normal in a few days, I should suspect. It was lucky someone was there to perform CPR, it got most of the water out!" he said in almost disbelief that somebody could do that kind of thing without a medical degree.

"Oh, thank god." Esme cried out. Alice went up to her mother and hugged her.

"Can we see her? All of us?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, sure." and led the way to the door.

I stood behind unsure, what is should do, so I let everybody else go in and sat for a while.

It had been about ten minutes, when Alice was ushering everybody out of the door.

"She's making Bella get dressed, she's hardly going anywhere!" Emmett boomed.

Then not two minutes later, they all went back in. Leaving me to my thoughts, not for long as Alice wondered out.

"What do you want Alice?" I grumbled at her.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing. I just wanted to apologise for my reaction earlier and for what I said. I'm not sure how Bella will react, but I can guess you didn't want to come in because of what I said?" she said quietly. Same old Alice, hating to admit she was wrong. That made me laugh.

"What?" she asked thoroughly annoyed.

"You've not changed at all." I breathed out.

"Can't say that same for Bella," she mumbled under her breath. "So, you coming in?"

"Sure," I said getting up I let Alice go in first.

Here goes nothing…


	5. Ten Fucking Years!

Blind Love -

Jasper x Bella

Chapter 5 -

Bella POV -

Finally, I woke up, but all too soon, I was bombarded with my whole family and extra family coming in. I sat up disorientated, mostly I was putting on a show because I know what will happened: I'm going to be questioned to no end and lectured for the rest of my life. Not my fault I fainted!

Esme and Carlisle sat next to my hospital bed, with Alice pacing up and down the room - what has gotten into her? -, Edward sitting at the foot of my bed and Rosalie sitting in Emmett's lap on the chair on opposite side of the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Edward roared, but before I could answer he injected another thing, "Obviously, you weren't. God, how could you be so stupid!"

"Fuck off, not my fault I fainted is it! Is it, Lets Blame Everything On Bella Day today?" no one answered for about 5 minutes.

"Bella, sweetie, we were just so worried about you. You nearly drowned. What would we have done, hmm? We just want to know why you jumped. Please?" my mother said, worriedly.

"I don't know. I'm normally scared shitless of heights." my father gave me a look as if to say _watch you language young lady. _"I'm not sure what made me do it." of course I did, I'm just not going to tell them.

"Okay, enough questions, she seriously needs to get dressed. I found your PE bag in the boot of your car and seeing as you always have two sets, you can wear that!" Alice piped up for the first time.

She shepherded everyone out of the room in a blink of the eye.

She helped me get dressed because of my weakness. "Okay, I'm not buying it. What happened?" I didn't answer for about a minute,

"I will tell you at home, promise."

Then she got everyone back in the room, but she never came back in herself. Something is seriously not right. It all went back to normal, Emmett making jokes, Rose smacking him on the back of the head, my parents acting all worried, Edward just being Edward kept looking at me as if to say _you will tell all later, to all of us_.

Suddenly the door opened, my faceless memory, although he wasn't so faceless anymore, stood in the doorway. No way am I having this. Ten fucking years and he doesn't come back or phone or write or anything and yet here he is.

Before anyone could stop me, I picked myself up off the bed, put on the shoes Alice gave me and ran out of the door.

Jasper POV -

I stood in the doorway after Alice went into sit with Edward; she was watching Bella carefully, as if expecting her to snap. For which reason I did not know. Then out of no were Bella was running past me and out into the corridor.

"Bella!" I yelled out of instinct. She just kept walking, so I ran after her, ignoring the many calls I got from everyone, but one stood out from Rosalie, "That's not a good idea, you don't know what she's like anymore!" that linked in to what Alice said earlier about Bella changing. How much has she changed?

I was catching up with her, she was fast, but I was still faster like usual. Finally, she stopped. Out of breath, I presumed as she leant forward with her hands on her knees.

Cautiously, I went to stand in front of her. "Bella," I said quietly, almost a whisper. That's when I got my surprise and everything everyone said clicked into place, she stood up and in one fluid movement punched me square in the face, effectively knocking me to the ground.

Once I stood up, I looked Bella right in the eye, she didn't even look sorry or surprised of her actions. She stood there with a slight smirk on her face. By now, everyone had come into the corridor where we were standing staring each other down.

"Oh my, Jasper. What happened to your lip and nose?" I assumed blood was on my face, I was too surprised by what Bella done to notice anything. I automatically put my hand to my face and it was a lot of blood. She broke my nose, I think, and gashed my lip. This is going to be one hell of a story to tell everyone, but I didn't need to tell anyone because they all clicked on quickly after looking between Bella and me .

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Why did you feel the need to do that-" Dr Cullen said in a very serious way pointing at me, "- to Jasper, what has he ever done to you?" he asked her.

"You want to know what he's done to me?" she shouted, looking at everyone bar me.

"Bella , not so loud." her mother told her.

"He left me, ten fucking year's ago." she was still yelling then she turned her attention to me, "You fucking left me without as much as a goodbye. I ask Rose why you didn't say goodbye and she said that you didn't want to hurt me. Well, guess what? It hurt more that you didn't say bye. In addition, not one phones call, email, letter or anything! It was as if you bloody disappeared. Everyone said you'd be back and you never came back to me. All I had was a faceless memory." she was full out crying now, but somehow still shouting. "I wish you'd never fucking come back at all. I don't care if you saved my life, you should have left me. Let everyone live in peace. Fuck you and don't come near me at all! Ever!" with that she walked out, everyone, including me, was in too much shock to go after her. In a few moments though, Emmett said he'd talk to her and ran off in the direction Bella was heading.

A/N - What'd you think? Please review, Lots of love Elizabeth. X


	6. It's All My Fault!

Blind Love -

Jasper x Bella

Chapter 6 -

Bella POV –

I really shouldn't have started running, I'm already out of breath and there's still another two and a half corridors to go until I'm out the doors of this hospital. I could hear running behind me, there's only one person's footsteps that could be that loud: Emmett.

I stopped, all of a sudden needing my big brother. "I don't know how to cope anymore, Em. I –"with that, I burst into tears, in his arms. While he held me swaying us trying to calm me down.

"Its okk BabyBells, seriously, it's going to be fine. Jasper will forgive you, your parents will forgive you, but in order to do that you've got to go back to the little girl we used to know, the one that wouldn't start fights, the one that would punch the one they're in love with!" he tried reasoning with me, but that just brought on more tears. "Come on lets get you back into bed."

Being the little girl I was, I cried out, "I want my Daddy Em."

Jasper POV –

As we all watched Emmett run after Bella, everyone was silent. Alice looked like she was in pain, Edward was in pain because Alice was in pain, Rosalie was standing there like she understood, she knew what was going on about everything, Esme was looking at me with saddened eyes and disgust because she didn't know her own daughter would do such a thing and Carlisle was the worst, he was so disappointed. That alone would kill Bella. She absolutely hated disappointing her father, she wanted to be a doctor just like him, and well she did. I don't know if she does anymore.

Carlisle pulled me into Bella's room to deal with my nose. "I'm sorry about this Jasper..." he started in a saddened tone.

"It isn't your fault, Carlisle, honestly." Confusion evident in my tone.

"I'm not sure what happened to my baby girl, it seems as if only Rose knows the whole story. We all ask, but we don't get answers. I only know it started after you left, at first she thought you were coming back, for six months she would tell everyone her Jazzy was coming for her one day, that you were going to come back again soon. It took her quite a long time to heal after that. She wouldn't talk to anyone for a long time only Rosalie, Esme told Bella you weren't coming back when she was eight years old, we figured if she did it would bring Bella out of it. However it made her a lot worse, Bella won't talk to her mother about anything, she won't go to her if she needs her, or anything. It breaks my heart!"

I just sat there watching him as he dealt with my face, I felt as if it were my fault that Bella and her mother didn't have a good relationship. When we were children they seemed so close, just as close as her and Carlisle. What have I done, I've destroyed not only Bella, but her relationship with her parents?

Esme came back in the room telling us that Bella was back, so I got up and went outside to the corridor. Emmett was carrying a sobbing Bella in his arms, the only words I could make out were, "I want my Mummy and Daddy!" Emmett rushed her into her room, settling her down on the bed. Ushering everyone out of the room.

I got ordered into the room by everyone, but Rosalie. "You hurt her again, I don't care if you are my brother or not, you hurt her and I will kill you! Got it?!" she used her death threatening menacing voice on me, she never used that with me, ever. She was going red in the face, Emmett came and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. That's when everyone else's parents showed up, I took this opportunity to go into Bella's room and reason with her.

Here goes nothing!


	7. Time To Face The Music!

Blind Love -

Jasper x Bella

Chapter 7 -

Bella POV -

Emmett placed me down on my hospital bed once we had entered the room, everyone was outside, I think I saw all of my friends' parents too, but I can't be sure. All I know, is that when Emmett walked through the corridor everyone went silent. I've made such a mess of things, I don't know how to make them right anymore. However, there is one thing I'm certain of: I do _not _punching Jasper. He deserved it, he abandoned me.

After Emmett set me down on my bed, he walked out of the room, but not before he gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead and whispered in a soft tone, "Be nice and don't be to harsh, baby girl!"

No one else came into my room straight after, like I was expecting my parents to, but instead the one person I didn't want to see did…

Jasper POV -

I walked into her room, the door creaking causing her to look up, Bella looked so disappointed and angry that is was me walking into the room. Although, for a split second it did look like relief on her face, it probably wasn't, just my mind playing tricks on me!

"BabyBells…" I started, but maybe I shouldn't because she looked even more, if possible, infuriated.

"Don't you, do you hear me, don't you ever call me that again. That nickname is only reserved for people that care about me. That is obviously a place for you!" yep, she was livid.

"I do care Bella, I do." I tried reasoning with her, but it didn't work, only upsetting her more. Why'd I leave again, oh yeah because of my bitch of a mother dragged me to live in the City, I hate it there!

She started getting out the bed, so I went over to help. I got as far as putting my hand under her forearm. "Get the fuck off me now! I don't want you touching me, I don't want you to talk to me, hell, I don't even want you any where near me. Have you got that!? Don't ever come near me again." she screeched that last part, the other part wasn't much better. She said it in the most deadly voice, I wouldn't go near her even if I was an indestructible vampire that could control the emotions of someone with her using that voice.

At this point, everyone came rushing into the room on guard in case she had done something to me again. Rosalie, my own sister, rushed to Bella's side. Edward came over and tapped me on the back, "It'll be alright, man, she'll come round! She's just in shock, it's the way the new Bella processes things now a days!"

"But she has everyone wrapped around her little finger, she's even got Rosie there with her. My own sister!" I tried to explain, it seemed that the only one that I was getting through to was myself and even then I didn't know half the time if I was right or wrong!

Time To Face The Music!


	8. Not Expecting What Esme Done!

Blind Love!

Jasper x Bella

Chapter 8.

Jasper POV -

It had been five days since Bella had jumped off the cliff and I had made an unannounced appearance as well as saving Bella. I still felt extremely guilty that I had left, making Bella the way she is. Leaving everyone to deal with my mistakes. I knew it tore Esme and Carlisle up that they had lost their little girl Bella once was, but most of all Alice missed her twin. They used to be so alike, never having to be all tough just being there was enough. However, the new Bella, as we called her when she wasn't around, felt the need to shove everyone of her securities out of the way and become aggressive when someone would say something out of line to her or one of the family!

Although, I would be aloud to be in the same room as Bella because I had all of my old friends back, just not her, she would still give me the death glare. If Esme asked us over for dinner, like she always did when we were younger, with our parents Bella would occasionally need to ask me something or be involved in the same conversation as I was, she would hiss it at me or say it in a very sweet sickly voice. No one ever really took any notice anymore, Carlisle and Esme had to explain it to our parents though, the whole thing. We were all stood outside the door listening in on the conversation, except Bella who had gone out with some friends from the village against everyone's' and her parents orders!

"Alice, why is it that everyone is so against Bella hanging out with the people she does?" I had asked today when everyone through a fit when Bella walked out the door.

"Your not here when she comes back Jazz, she used to go out with _them _before you cam back, but now it's more frequent. Stay tonight and you'll see what she's like. She comes back at around seven o'clock to get changed then she straight out the front the front door again." she said in a regretful tone.

So we agreed that I would stay the night, Rose had text Bella to tell her that we were all staying, but as her room was the biggest and the girls said she had the comfiest bed we were staying in her room. We never got a text back, so we just went to each other's houses to get our stuff, although Rosalie didn't need anything as she could borrow Bella's.

Once we got back it was already 4 o'clock and Esme was starting dinner, she was cooking lasagne. She made enough for Bella, but she didn't know if Bella would be home or not. No one ever did. I could tell that Esme needed to know that everything was going to be better! However, we all knew it wouldn't be until Bella snapped out of it.

"Hey Mum," Alice chirped to her Mum. This was still the same old Alice always putting up a front for everyone! We all knew she was being torn to pieces inside.

"Hey darlin' are you guys ok?" she asked giving us a weak smile.

"Yea, we're good. Urm… we're not really sure if Bells will be… urn… coming home at all tonight. She normally texts me, Mum… and…" she couldn't carry on anymore as she was crying so much. Esme walked over and gathered her into her arms, rocking her gently.

"She hasn't text any of us today, Esme. I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like she'll come home for dinner!" Edward said quietly, he looked to Bella like a baby sister just like Emmett did. He was just as upset as the rest of them, he just didn't show it.

------------------------------------------------------ Dinner! ------------------------------------------------------------------

The lasagne had just finished cooking, from when Esme put it in at half five and it takes an hour for it to cook and the cheeses to melt on top, we where sat at the large dinning room table. Carlisle had invited our parents around again, my Uncle Edward and Aunt Elizabeth, my Dad and Cynthia and Emmett's parents John and Chloe. It was roughly quarter to seven, we were all laughing and talking, but there was something in the atmosphere: Bella!

During all of these dinners we'd usually had, it was us, Em, Rose, Alice, Edward and me with a space reserved for Bella straight across from me. Whilst at the other end of the table you had our parents. It was all business talk from them and the normal chatter coming from us, we would occasionally mix the conversations, but all you hear was the loud laughter mixing in the spacious room!

The dinner was lovely and when everyone decided to stop talking and enjoy the food with the odd compliment to Esme here and there. Also, our mum's were talking about cooking and designing whilst we just ate and listened. We heard a very loud car pull into the drive way, we didn't think anything of, thinking it was someone who was just pulling in to turn around because they got lost - which happened often.

Then there was the crashing coming from the front door, I guess it was time for a certain Bella to make an appearance. I could hear her heels clicking on the floorboards as she walked in an uneven line down the corridor. Carlisle decided that now would be a good time to greet her.

There wasn't a door on the dining room, it was just a very big arch way with a nice royal red curtain drawn across. Giving a simple yet exquisite. It's was just what the Cullens represented all together, at the minute, someone wasn't giving that vibe.

As Carlisle stood in the arch way, frown on his face, stood there just waiting for Bella to come walking along, well more like stumbling. You could hear her laughter coming down the corridor. None of us had any idea what she could be laughing at.

"Good Evening, Daddy! Oopsie Daisy" she said, as she tumbled into a very pissed off Dr Cullen!

"Young lady, your mother and I told you very clearly to be home for five o'clock. Did we not?" he didn't give her a chance to answer as she just stood there as if he wasn't roaring this all at her, I was waiting for her to snap. "Why in the world did you go out at nine o'clock in the morning and you don't come back till seven in the evening smelling of alcohol!? Are you drunk?" he asked in a much more calmer tone. I could tell where Bella got her temper from.

This is what we'd been waiting for, "How dare you tell me when I can come home. What if I don't want to be here anymore, I know I'll just go jump off the cliff again shall I? Because we all know you love Alice more and that you'd rather any of them as your children." she said in a sarcastic tone, that didn't suit her at all.

This time Esme got up, walked over to Bella. Now we all expect Esme to be this kind loving selfless woman, but when one of her children say she doesn't love them, she gets pissed.

Although, we were not expecting what happened next!


	9. Wham! It Happened Again!

Blind Love!

Bella x Jasper

Chapter 9.

Bella POV -

I had just walked into my home, whilst they were all eating away at their lasagnes, even my own family didn't bother coming out to look for me anymore. Never mind.

I had been out all day with Emily, Leah, Sam, Jared, Kim, Paul, Jacob and Rachel. We had been drinking since one this afternoon, but that's just us. There's never anything to do in the summer, and the gang is kind of rough. I'd always been friends with them, but ever since I went into High school, we became closer.

It wasn't the kind of group of friends you told everything to, well they all did, but I kept things to myself. Only Leah knew what I was going through and that was because Sam had left her for Emily, her cousin. Emily's lovely and everything, but how could you do that to someone. Emily and Leah used to be practically sisters, just like Rose, Alice and me are, well I'm not sure if are now.

Anyways, I was walking through the corridor and everything went silent. For some reason, I could not stop giggling. I tried walking in a straight line, but I couldn't.

I really didn't see what the big problem was with me drinking, I'm not exactly poisoning myself am I?

"Young lady, your mother and I told you very clearly to be home for five o'clock. Did we not?" my dad shouted at me, he didn't give me a chance to answer, I wasn't going to either. At this point my giggles were uncontrollable now. "Why in the world did you go out at nine o'clock in the morning and you don't come back till seven in the evening smelling of alcohol!? Are you drunk?" I gave Jasper a small smirk and I could tell he was thinking he knew where I got my temper from as Dad said this in a deadly calm voice just like I had done when I was in hospital to Jasper.

How dare you tell me when I can come home. What if I don't want to be here anymore, I know I'll just go jump off the cliff again shall I? Because we all know you love Alice more and that you'd rather any of them as your children." I answered him, my voiced coated with sarcasm.

This time my mother got up from her seat, she did not once look at my father, and I knew what was coming. She had only ever done this once before, that was when everyone was out. Dad was at work, Alice was at Rose's and so were the boys. I had just come in from being down at the beach with Leah, I was only fourteen at the time, I had been drinking then. However, as I was only fourteen it didn't process so well. I had walked in and my Mum lecturing me on how I shouldn't be drinking at my age, I started shouting said some things I really didn't mean and…

_Wham… she slapped me! _


	10. Like Some Real Bad Cheesy FairyTale!

Blind Love!

Bella x Jasper

Chapter 9.

Bella POV -

Fuck that hurt even more than last time.

Everyone was staring at us in shock, I think my sister and friends were expecting me to slap or hit my mother back, but there was no way in hell you could get me to hurt my mother physically. I mean yea I've been told what I'm emotionally doing to her, I can't stop it though because the way I'm doing things is getting rid of my pain.

_It's not getting rid of your pain, you just want others to feel what you fee, but that isn't happening. There's only one way you can do that! _I had been telling myself this over and over today, it was only now it sunk in.

I fell to the floor crying, holding my cheek. My mother swiftly brought me into a hug, rocking us back and forth as we sat on the floor. I didn't register that no one was in the room until, there was a hustle and bustle noise when I looked up, then they were all gone.

"I-I-I'm sorr-rr-sorry!" I splattered out from the tears, I could hardly see anything.

"It's alright, you'll always be my baby girl! Your younger than Ali so you have to be. Although, your father and I love you both…" she was cut off by another voice, a deep voice one I had always found so soothing.

"the same. We love you both with a tremendous amount of love. Your our…" he had sat down on the other side of me now.

"… world!" they said together.

It still amazed me at how much love they had together. I always wondered if I would ever get that it seemed everyone had it, bar me. The thought that I may not have it scared me to death. I felt myself being shifted into a different set of arms, I knew my parents had called someone out. However, I didn't know who it was. When I was into the set of arms, I felt like I was home, so I snuggles closer. This is going to sound like some real bad cheesy fairy tale now, but when I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt a spark go off!

_All too soon I was fully asleep! _


	11. Took A Turn Down Memory Lane!

**Blind Love!**

**Bella x Jasper **

**Chapter 11.**

**Jasper's POV - **

**After I carried Bella up to her room, I gently laid next to her on her bed. I took her high heels off, no idea why she wore them, she looked perfectly fine to me wearing flats, but then again she looked perfect wearing anything to me! I took in her complexion, whilst she seemed to be peacefully asleep. Moving some of the stray hairs that were stuck to her tear stricken face because of her tears and the heat of Texas. **

**Bella hadn't changed much, in complexion anyway, apart from growing taller, accentuating some curves in the right places, you could tell she was her mother's daughter! However, even though Bella looked a great deal like Esme, she also carried the great passion for loving others. This is when I took a turn down **_**Memory Lane!**_

_***Flashback!***_

**We were five at the time, and Esme was taking Bella, Alice, Rose and I to school whilst Emmett's mother took him and Edward in. It was our first day.**

**Naturally, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I were of course excited, Bella was excited she just didn't show it. As Bella was treated as the baby girl at home, she didn't like saying goodbyes, scared that we'd all leave her and everyone else would hate her. Esme eventually pried herself away from Bella, making her escape. We all got into our class, our teacher was nice, and the children all loved her.**

**When we were out for break there was a little boy that had appeared to have fallen from the little climbing frame, the "gang" was outside, none of them knowing what to do. **

"**Rose, Alice. You go get the teacher! Now!" This little commanding voice coming from five-year-old Bella, "Right, Boys I want you to sit him up for me! Please" she commanded again.**

**Once we'd sat him up, he was crying uncontrollably. Therefore, Bella sat with him and pulled him into a hug. **_**Shush**_**ing him so he calmed down, never letting go of him, even when the teacher came. When the teacher took him into the classroom to check him over, Bella held his hand, repeatedly saying, "You'll be fine! Honest! My daddy's a doctor; he taught me how to do doctory stuff!" **

**And that was one of the times Bella showed her compassionate, loving side. Well, in that year, the boy soon turned out to be the biggest bully!**

_***Flashback!***_

**I was pulled out of my memories, with a smile on my face, when Bella made a whimpering noise. She sounded hurt some how. The she started screaming. **

**Screaming, "No! You can't leave! I need you! No!" and continuously screaming that over and over again. **

**Trying to bring her out of her nightmare, I tried shaking her, calling her name out, but it got worse. **

**So I shouted for Carlisle. He rushed up here, and he eventually woke Bella up. **

**He sat there, on the bed, with a shaking, sobbing bella in his arms, whilst she whispered **_**he left me!**_

**That broke my heart!**


	12. My Own Way Of Doing Things!

Blind Love!

Jasper x Bella!

Chapter 12 -

Bella's POV -

I knew I was dreaming as, for some reason, everything was in black and white. That was odd, I never dreamt in black and white; it was also so colourful because, normally, I dreamt about

my Jasper. Not the one that left me!

_**Dream!**_

I was seven years old again, so was Jasper. We were, as usual, we were playing on the cliff side. Our mums were still walking up to were we where. Once they arrived, they sat so they

were facing us on the blanket, effectively keeping an eye on us! Just in case. We never went near the edge of the cliff; it always scared me. I think it scared Jasper, too, although he would

never admit it.

"Jasper, you won't ever leave me will you?" it was the seven year old me, asking him in a curious, quiet voice. As if I was scared, he'd soon leave me.

I waited a while for his answer, soon it came and was not something I wanted to hear: "Yea, of course I'm going to leave you! Why on earth would I want to stay with the likes of _you_!" he

said that last bit by spitting "you" at me. After that, he ran away.

Suddenly, my mum disappeared too; no one was around. Looking around my surroundings , I thought I knew where I was. In the forest by my big house, but as I wondered trying to find

the house, everything got further and further away.

Eventually, I found jasper standing about ten metres away from me, "Jasper! Jasper! Help me I'm lost and I'm scared!" I screamed and screamed at him. He never answered, so I ran to

him, but as I got closer, he went further.

_He disappeared from my life! _

_**Dream!**_

I could register someone shaking me and whispering my name, however, I knew the voice, soft, silky, but rough around the edges, I wouldn't wake up for him. Not after what he had

caused. That was the same dream I had when he first left, I hadn't had it in years!

All of a sudden, opening my eyes, I was in my father's arms, crying into his shirt.

"He left me!" was all I could get out. My dad was trying so hard to calm me.

"Esme, could you get my bag. She's not going to calm down and I hate seeing her like this! Please, honey!" I heard my dad say. No idea what he wants his medical bag for, then there

was a prick and the dark. I guess he put me into a calm sleep.

_The Next Day!_

Waking up, I saw that my mother had brought the rocking chair, she had put into Alice's nursery and mine when we were babies, next to my bed. She still had her reading glasses on,

book on her chest, but I couldn't see what book it was. She looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. Even with the dark bags under her eyes, I guess that was what I had caused. I hated

hurting my parents, but it seemed necessary some how, in a twisted way!

Trying to sit up, I found I couldn't because during sometime in the night, I had curled into my dad and he had his arms wound tightly around me as he used to when I was younger. In his

sleep, he looked distraught somehow, as if he was thinking too hard. Most likely, all he ever done was think. His brows were furrowed together. Yep, he was definitely thinking. I smoother

the line away with my thumb, smiling. This reminded me so much of when I was younger, but something was missing. Alice.

When we were younger, one of us would be on the bed with Dad and the other snuggled into Mum on the rocking chair. We had pictures of use all like that in the living room, I think it was

Aunt Elizabeth or Aunt Chloe who took the picture. It was a sweet picture, although if you asked Alice and me directly that wouldn't be our answer.

Staring at the ceiling, I heard the hussle and bussle of my Dad moving on the sheets, he had pulled me with him, across the bed, so my mother could come and join us. It was then I got to

see the title of the book she was reading, it happened to be the book I had wrote. There was only one copy in the house, it was on my bookshelves, that bordered along the way not

made of glass. I was full to the rim, I'd have to make Emmett and Edward make another one.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" my mother asked me, pulling me out of my thinking.

"Well, to be honest with you, I feel like sh… crap!" I corrected myself, sighing. It was going to be hard to pull myself out of the deep end. "Is Alice in her bed?"

"Yea, she should be. I think Edward and Emmett stayed last night though, but they're in their rooms along with Jasper!" my father answered me this time. He said Jasper's name with a

slight hesitance.

"Is Rosie with Alice then?" I inquired again.

"Yes, she is, darlin'" this time they both answered me.

"Okk, I'm going to go and talk to them. Love you both!" I used to tell them I loved them all the time, but now it was hardly ever. That brought a smile to their faces.

I walked down to Alice's room, it was really warm today!

Looking into one of the mirrors lining the wall, I looked like shit! Rose was going to go sktiz! She hated it when I looked like this, she'll be sitting me in a chair for hours before I'm aloud

anyone to see me.

My hair was all over the place, it basically looked like a haystack. It was everywhere. My makeup was all smudged from crying, so much for waterproof mascara!

I finally reached alice's room. They where on the bed, either side of each other, I smiled knowing that I was always the one to sleep in the middle. Nothing ever changes. They were both

looking up at the ceiling, but I suppose they were just facing the ceiling as their eyes were closed.

I jumped into the middle, "Hey babes!" I said to them both.

They turned to look at me, smiling, realising it was _me! _"Baby Girl!" they screamed at me.

We giggled for what seemed like hours, until I broke down crying. Again! "I'm really sorry, for how I've been acting and everything. I miss you. I love you. You're my sisters and I'm a

bitch!" I finished. The girls had both pulled me into a hug, calming me down.

"Guys. I need your help!"

With that we planned what I was going to do to apologise to Jasper. Although, I had my own way of doing things!


	13. Because I'd Spoken To Him Like Normal!

Blind Love!

Jasper x Bella!

Chapter 13 -

Bella's POV -

Deciding we couldn't stay in bed all day and talk because I had things to, apologies to make and getting my family back, we went down stairs for breakfast. When we finally reached the

kitchen, where we eat our breakfast that Mum always makes, and I used to help, everything went quiet. The girls went to the guys. I was smiling when I walked through the doorway,

walking straight up to Mum, I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Want any help?" asking sweetly, like I used to. It felt weird because I hadn't done any of this normal routine thing for a long

time. Let alone have a decent conversation with my mother.

"No, thank you darlin'. Just go and sit with everyone else!" she said giving me a side ways hug, whilst she cooled the pancakes.

I skipped off towards the breakfast bar, greeting Edward. "Hey Edward!" I stated cheerfully. Everyone was still quiet.

"Hi B!" he replied, I think he was shocked to say the least. This caused me to giggle. I planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled, walking over to Emmett who had his arm over Rosalie's

shoulder, watching me intently. He was, in a way, more brotherly than Edward, but Edward was the quiet type of person I could confide in, whilst Emmett was there to have fun. Edward

was there to have fun too! You get the drift!

Emmett took his arm off Rose's shoulder and brought me into one of his massive bear hugs, I looked over to Rose, she mouthed thank you to me. Thinking I didn't really know why.

Eventually, Em let go of me and ruffling my already messy hair. I climbed into the stall next to Dad. As soon as I was in the stall, I had stood up in it. Sitting myself on my Dad's lap, he

instantly put his arms around me so I wouldn't fall. I snuggled into him, "Morning Daddy!" I could see that this made him smile and I looked at Mum , seeing her smile too.

"Morning Baby Girl!" he returned.

I looked around the table, there was Jasper. "Morning Jazz!" I said in a shy voice, but with a smile on my face. Everyone looked stunned that I had just said good morning to him.

"Good Morning, Bella!" he said in silk, yet rough voice. After that, everyone went back to their breakfasts and little conversations. I got back into my chair and sat in between Mum and

Dad!

When it was all quiet, I decided now would be the time to do it.

"Hey Jazz!" I called, everyone looked at me, which me made me blush! Emmett better not say anything.

"Yes, Bella?" Jasper asked, he seemed quite astonished that I'd called him Jazz or was it because I'd spoken to him like normal!?


	14. You Can Call Me Baby Girl Or BabyBells?

Blind Love!

Jasper x Bella!

Chapter 14!

Bella's POV -

_Previously: _

_When it was all quiet, I decided now would be the time to do it. _

"_Hey Jazz!" I called, everyone looked at me, which me made me blush! Emmett better not say anything. _

"_Yes, Bell?" Jasper asked, he seemed quite astonished that I'd called him Jazz or was it because I'd spoken to him like normal!? _

Continued…

"You know you can call me BabyBells or Baby Girl right? But that's not really what I wanted to say!" I was starting to get nervous, Alice saw this and immediately cut in.

"Hey, Jasper, why don't you let Bella talk to you upstairs? Bells, yea?" I knew there was a reason I loved my sister.

I stood from my seat, leading Jasper out to the garden. At the bottom of our garden, by the edge of the forest, there was a little bench my mother and father had put in there as a symbol

of their love to one another. It was a French garden bench, it was designed by a French designer in Paris.

They had brought it because they'd met in Paris when they were staying in France on an exchange trip in High School. My father was in the same year as my mother, but he was one of

the jocks back then and my Mum was apparently the dork, but to be fair, both my parents are dorks, if you ask me, they both love reading, studying all of that… well I can't say much.

I sat on the pure white, cold, metal bench and Jasper followed suit. Sitting in silence for a few minutes, I found that I was the one who needed to speak first as I was the one who wanted

this conversation.

"Why'd you leave?" I blurted out, I couldn't help the hurt that covered my voice, every time someone brought the subject up, I had tears in my eyes.

It took him a while to answer, so I waited patiently. "I left… because… well…" he looked straight at me then. "I left because my mother practically dragged me away. All I remember really

was that she was screaming at my father saying that she had to take me with her because it was only fair that she got one twin, even though she never really loved us. She used to put

on this front for Esme, Carlisle, Em's parents and my uncle Edward and Aunt Elizabeth. When I always asked my mother why she took me away from… you, she always used to say it was

for the best and that she wanted me to have the best start in life!" he finished with a sigh. I was left speechless, I had no idea what to say anymore.

Then it came to me, "Why didn't you say goodbye? I thought… I thought you would come back!" now the tears decided to run down my face. He scooted closer to me, pulling me into him. I

was too tiered and weak to push him away so I went with it. Like last night, I found it oddly comforting. So I snuggled deeper into his chest, which made him tighten his arms.

"I know, Carlisle explained to me. And I'm truly sorry. I really am. I thought it would be for the best, I never called or anything because I didn't know if there was ever a chance of me

coming back or something. God, I'm so stupid. I feel like this is all my fault, that you act this way because of me, that your family miss their little girl because of me! Baby, I'm really sorry!

Tell me you forgive me, please?" at this point his voice broke and he, too, was crying.

Crawling into his lap, I put my head into the crook of his neck, sighing. This was what it was meant to be. "I forgive you, Jazzy! I truly do. I've missed you!" I felt his lips on the top of my

head, where he kissed my hair.

I didn't know what would happen now, but I would just go with it all! I had my Jazzy back!


	15. Thanks For The Support!

Hey!

Well, that was the end of Blind Love! I know it's short, but it works out better this way. I am definitely going to do a sequel. Not sure what it'll be called!

Thanks for the support,

Lizzii xx


	16. Sorry, guys

Hey guys,

Sorry, but this is not an update… I have been very ill for the past however many months it has been since I have posted anything to do with any of my stories. Things have been extremely difficult, but it seems like they are finally getting back on track. I am taking down all of my stories and restarting them all again, apart from_ Blind Love_ as I have no managed to contact several publishers (after changing the names of characters and features) and have got several offers, which I declined – education comes first.

I will be working on the story which is untitled at the moment –**_ Don't Have One Yet_ **– and then perhaps**_ Torn Between Two_** once the other is finished.

I apologise so much for disappearing..

Thank you for the reviews and what not.

Contact me on: L_J_Lupin yahoo (.) co (.) uk - without the spaces and brackets.

*CUDDLES*

- Lilly.


End file.
